


Iridiscent

by Rose_Bride



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Bittersweet Ending, Comfort/Angst, F/F, Gen, Implied Relationships, YGOME16, dunno what else, tag this with
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 06:45:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8522671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_Bride/pseuds/Rose_Bride
Summary: People say that the flower that blooms in adversity is the most rare and beautiful of all, but what lies behind that beauty? This is my gift for HomuraBakura for the mini-exchange for YGO, I choose the Prompt 2: Masumi/Yuzu reunion scene after the war.I hope you enjoy your gift!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HomuraBakura](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HomuraBakura/gifts).



***Tap***

_‘Uh?’_ Yuzu awoke with a jump from her bed, trying to figure out if she had dreamed the sound or not.

***Tap***

Definitely not a dream then, she thought getting up and slapping herself a little to force her eyes to focus on her surroundings: As usual she was in her room.

 _‘Not really usual until a couple days ago’_ her mind reminded her, always so dutiful.

 _‘There is nothing to fear, I’m here’_ another voice said.

***Tap***

Now Yuzu actually caught sight of the little pebble that hit her window, as did another one, and another one… at this rate whoever was doing this would be cracking letting the cold wind enter.

 _‘And other intruders too’_ the voice said again, and Yuzu convinced herself that the reason she was peering outside from the corner of the window was out of discretion – she was still in her pajamas – rather than precaution.

Or fear.

.

.

.

The dark figure outside her house was small and kinda short like her, which was not exactly reassuring given the past events, but when she caught a glimpse of long hair when the figure turned and it flowed slightly on the wind.

_‘…Could it be?’_

Yuzu rushed to change her clothes, before the person got tired and leave, and she almost tripped when she remembered to bring something else…

And she rushed, no, ran to the entrance of the house, carrying her shoes with her all the way to the street so her Dad wouldn’t wake.

“About time” The dark figure said the moment she was in from of her.

•••

_There are cheers, confetti and fireworks everywhere._

_Yuzu can barely make it through one group of people hugging her, congratulating her, showering with praises and questions before she’s is caught into another one, rinse and repeat before the next one._

 

_She can only imagine the rest of the Lancers are the same as her even if people like Yugo, Sora and Sawatari relish in them, or like Yuya glow under the spotlight, others look positively dismayed like Yuto or Kurosaki, Serena and Gongenzaka seems to cast an aura of respect and admiration that keeps people from getting too near but still look satisfied with themselves._

_Strangely enough even Reiji and Reira look at peace in between the celebrations, even if it looks like the entirety of Maiami City are in this place._

_Well almost everyone._

•••

Yuzu couldn’t help the puff on her cheeks at Masumi’s insolence, she had been the one who never showed up.

“Hmph, maybe I had my reasons to believe you had not noticed my absence all that much.” She said maybe a little too peeved.

It was hard to look intimidating when the chilly air of the night ran down your spine, whereas Masumi had a nice, thick jacket to keep her warm.

“…Maybe I had my reasons to think you weren’t very affected by my absence” she countered.

“How dare you?! You have no idea what I-we went through during those months! Did it ever occurred to you that I may have wanted to see a familiar face?!” Yuzu couldn’t help the trembling of her voice when she said the last words.

“Right I have no idea what it’s like to feel lonely.” Masumi said looking to the side.

“…I didn’t mean it that way…” Yuzu attempted, she knew Masumi had also lost people dear to her.

“I apologize too… I guess I just thought…” Masumi trailed off.

There was a blow of wind in between them, as if making a point to punctuate the distance between them.

“Why did you come here?” Yuzu pressed, it had never been her style to wait until answers came to her willingly.

“Why did you come out?” Masumi asked back

“I asked you first”

“I’ll answer if you do.”

“What would you have me saying? That I felt like there were unresolved matters between us? That I finally have answers for you and your losses? That I felt like I wanted to see you because…I felt…” Yuzu stopped her rant to think about what she had been about to say:

_‘That I felt lonely without you?’_

“Do you still have that card?” Masumi asked all of the sudden.

Of course she had it, she had held onto it even when she had lost her will and mind to a parasite, Yuzu’s hand tightened over it inside her pocket, should she showed it to her as proof?

 _‘Of what?’_ the little voice asked.

 _‘That I didn’t forget’_ she answered to her silently

“I know you still do, I never doubted you, and there you go to save this and three other worlds, become a savior and adored by everyone, because you’ve always been like that.”

“Like…?”

“Like a blossoming flower.” She answered. “Me? Sure I outshine anyone and anywhere I want, however I wish to do so, my father is jeweler remember? Even a piece of carbonite, with enough pressure and care can become a beautiful diamond under the appropriate circumstances.”

“Flowers wither and die without the proper attention too.” She reminded him.

And diamonds endured and lasted for much longer, after the flower was nothing but a fleeting thought carried by the winter wind.

“Is that how you feel?” she asked.

“And you?” Masumi countered again in a small voice, her heart in her throat, Yuzu could tell.

“I feel, what I feel is…” What could she say when Masumi bared herself like this in front of her, while she can barely look out of the corner of her eyes and feel threatened by a shadow that was never there, or by the voice that is not hers. “…Never mind, it was nothing but pure selfishness to ask you that.”

And with that Yuzu turned to leave.

“I really wanted to see you.” Masumi said. “That’s my answer.”

And Yuzu wished she was whole again – Wait? What she ever really whole? Or just the _part_ of a whole? – So she could say it back with the same earnest.

“I will be waiting you know?” Masumi pressed again. “I know you’re not fine yet, maybe you’ll take a long time to feel truly fine again, but I’ll be there and I’ll wait.”

Yuzu stopped.

“You’re not alone.” And with that Yuzu heard how Masumi walked away.

Despite the cold of the night was getting worse, she still remained in place for god knows how long before she finally could be sure she wasn’t going to break into tears.

Her hands never letting go of the Crytsal Rose.

•••

Back then Masumi thought she was radiant.

Yuzu Hiragi had always been so, even if Masumi had not allowed herself to think about it, first they had been rivals, then she had suspected her of heinious acts, then - and to this time Masumi has no proper name - her memories of her had become the only familiar thing to her in a sea of people she _knew_ where hiding things from her.

Then they had dueled again and she was witness to Yuzu blossomig at last.

Now? Surrounded by so many people, with so many exaggerated smiles and forced words of gratefulness; Masumi was angry. At her for not saying goodbye - even if the sensible part of her tells her it was beyond her control -, at Reiji Akaba for tampering with her memories and hiding crucial information, at Acadmia, The so-called Professor, Yuri and even to Serena for bringing with her so much confusion and havoc - _'she was also an unwilling pawn'_ the voice reminded her - and finally to herself for not being able to be there for her.

No, now that she thought of it, Yuzu was not radiant, she was iridescent, her shifting light made her look radiant, but there was somethig unmoving and frozen about it, like a gem.

Or a crystal, a Crystal Rose.

Masumi was never sentimental, not on purpose anyway, but something about that thought made her see blurry.

Yuzu needed time, and so did she.

**Author's Note:**

> I struggled so much with Yuzu's train of thought, dunno if this should be tagged as anything else, because yeah it was completely intentional to imply that Yuzu has some heavy issues left due to the interdiemsnional war.
> 
> And as much as I would have loved to write this off as just some fluffy ending, war aftermaths are bittersweet at best.


End file.
